Vendetta così dolce
by Ko-Chan
Summary: An unknown woman comes donning an unknown milliunium item. In what way is she threaded into Yami's past? Pairings: OC/Duel Monster YAOI! No like? No read. Y/Y, R/B, maybe a lil J/S


Summary: A mysterious purple haired girl comes donning an unknown Millennium item, swearing revenge on Yami Yugi. In what strange way does she fit into his past? (DBZ announcer guy: Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z!)  
  
AGH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! *Pushes him down* Scary!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! I'd probably be rich! Well guess what! \ I'm not.  
  
Note: Anzu bashing. Sorry, she scares and irritates me. And there is yaoi, just because I'm like that. ^_^; YY/Y pairings. OC/Duel Monster paring -- it's a little strange. But I supposed once you hop in her head you'll understand! Ryou/Bakura too! ^^;  
  
Note 2: // Text // and / Text / is Yami and Yugi and \\ Text \\ and \ Text \ is Ryou and Bakura.  
  
--  
  
Anzu sighed, watching Jou and Yugi duel. It'd been a while since they dueled without dueling arenas and duel disks. All was quiet, they could get back to being normal teenagers without soul stealing, card dueling wackos and revenge seeking weirdos to deal with. Right?  
  
Jou moaned in agony. "No!"  
  
Yugi giggled. "Beat you again! Without the puzzle spirit, really Jounouchi! You're slacking!"  
  
"I'm just warming up!" Jou said giddily.  
  
Honda groaned. "If your warming up why does your game look like it walked out of a freezer?"  
  
Jou growled grabbing Honda's collar. "Say that to my face, why don'tcha?!"  
  
Honda, grinning, happily repeated the statement.  
  
Jou and Honda then fell into a playful fist fight. Throwing and blocking punches. Both stopping short as a young woman came walking straight their way. "Oooh," both awed.  
  
"Excuse me!" she said giddily to Yugi, looking around nervously and blushing. "Can, I, uh, have your autograph?"  
  
Yugi sweatdrop. "Huh? Well, uhm, sure, I guess!" He took the piece of paper and pen she held out to him and signed it before she turned to Jou.  
  
"You too, you too!" Jou blushed and took it.  
  
"Not every day a dashing beauty notices a handsome fellow like me!" he purred as he signed the paper.  
  
The girl blinked and giggled. "Oh no, they're not for me! They're for him!" She pointed to Ryou, who waved to them. "He's giving them to someone he knows, he said!"  
  
Yugi nearly tipped over. "W, what? Why didn't he just come ask us himself?"  
  
"I dunno!" The girl chimed and bounced off to Ryou.  
  
--  
  
Ryou chuckled softly at the group traveled home together. "I'm sorry, she just seemed to up to it."  
  
Jou pouted. "Here I thought someone liked me!"  
  
Yugi laughed. "So, Bakura, who are you gonna give them too?"  
  
"A dear friend of mine. You should meet her. She's very . Charming," Ryou had to pause for a word to describe her.  
  
"Charming," Anzu repeated, "You make it sound like she's not quite as charming as we'd like to think."  
  
Ryou shook his head. "She's got a very unique character to her," he smiled at Yugi. "I think you'll like her, Yugi."  
  
"Think so?" Yugi smiled. "Always could go for another friend!"  
  
// I'm not so sure that's a good idea, Aibou. // Yami warned Yugi through telepathy. // I'm already getting weird vibes from the way Bakura's Aibou speaks of her. //  
  
/ Oh, Yami, don't be a spoilsport! /  
  
// I'm just concerned for your safety, Yugi. //  
  
Yugi blushed. / Thank you, Yami. /  
  
"Gosh, Yug," Jou teased, "I didn't know you were so into meeting new girls!"  
  
Anzu huffed. "She doesn't sound so great to me!"  
  
Honda elbowed Anzu playfully. Grinning as he spoke, "Sounds like your jealous."  
  
"Of a mystery girl! Please!" Anzu crossed her arms.  
  
\\ Maybe I should be more intent on killing that woman first, THEN get the puzzle.\\ Bakura hissed mentally. Ryou just laughed.  
  
--  
  
From a distance, once could see, there was a silhouette jumping rope, female. And a large, bulky male moving the rope.  
  
"One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, four! Five Mississippi, six Mississippi, seven Mississippi, more! Eight, ni -- ooph!" the girl tripped and the man was immediately down at her side. "Aww. Celtic Guardian," her hand lifted up into his hair as he helped her up. "You don't have to be so concerned!"  
  
The Celtic Guardian's voice shallowly replied with a grunt as he moved back to pick up the jump rope.  
  
"Okay! Let's try again. One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, Four!"  
  
--  
  
AN: Hope it wasn't to much for ya. \ And I hope I didn't leave TOO much of a cliff hanger, eh? 


End file.
